


Snack time

by LordOfThePies88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are adorable, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm Sorry, M/M, This is pure fluff, sterek, there's no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePies88/pseuds/LordOfThePies88
Summary: The morning after Derek came home late from training.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna thank SnowQueen164 for the title, tags, and for putting up with my ridiculous love for Sterek. Also this is my first time posting so... yay?

Derek’s arms were wrapped protectively around Stiles, the older man’s chest pressed against the other’s back. Stiles stared at his phone on the bed side table, just out of reach. He’d been awake for thirty-two minutes already, as displayed on the clock he’d been staring at the entire time, but didn’t want to wake Derek. Stiles tried to reach for his phone for the fourth time. He dropped his arms, stretched out in front of him, upon accepting that his limbs did not have inspector-gadget extending capabilities. He didn’t want to leave the warmth of Derek’s arms, but couldn’t _stand_ being bored for one more minute. Stiles slowly, carefully, twisted his body out of the safety of Derek’s embrace, sliding across the cool sheets and finally wrapping his fingers around his phone. Derek mumbled something in his sleep and Stiles froze, worried he’d disturbed the peace a little too much. Eventually Derek settled and, with phone in hand, Stiles pushed himself back to the other side of the bed. He pressed his back to Derek’s chest, gingerly lifting the sleeping man’s arm to wrap it around his own waist again. Content with his cuddling position, Stiles unlocked his phone and, with a satisfied sigh, scrolled his facebook feed that he hadn’t seen in _twelve whole hours_! He had half expected a text from Scott or Ethan or _someone_ , but his messages were empty. Stiles tried to ignore the feelings of being left out that were creeping around in the back of his mind. They were werewolves, he was a human, he couldn’t train like them and he knew it… but he wished they’d at least invite him to try, just once. Stiles continued checking his apps, having to cover his mouth to stifle a giggle at a video Lydia posted of Jordan and herself after just a little too much to drink. A second one played and, despite his best efforts, a laugh escaped through his fingers. Stiles yelped as teeth suddenly dug into his shoulder.  
  
“You bit me!” Stiles tried to turn to see Derek, but Derek had tightened his grip on Stiles’ waist and chest. “Why’d you bite me?” Derek nuzzled his cheek against Stiles’ neck, grumbling. “Hmm?”  
  
“You know why,” Derek mumbled, his breath warming Stiles’ bare skin.  
  
“We agreed,” Stiles grunted, trying to pull Derek’s arm up to return the bite, “werewolves aren’t allowed to bite!” He sighed and went limp in Derek’s arms, accepting the obvious strength imbalance.  
  
“Doesn’t count,” Derek said lazily, kissing Stiles softly where he had bitten him.  
  
“How on earth,” Stiles grumbled, trying to turn to face Derek, his legs getting caught in the sheets, “does it not count?” Finally, he was face-to-face with Derek, whose eyes were still closed.  
  
“It doesn't count because,” Derek paused and sighed, then slowly raised an arm and pointed to his closed lids, “no blue eyes.”  
  
“Because no blue eyes,” Stiles repeated. Derek nodded. “Your eyes are closed, you could be lying for all I know,” Stiles teased. Derek’s upper lip twitched, threatening a snarl, before he relaxed and slowly opened one eye, revealing hazel instead of the blue he’d been accused of. “Alright fine,” Stiles sighed, “no blue eyes.” He kissed Derek’s nose, which made the older man flinch. “How’d training go?” Derek groaned and rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“Scott is still getting the hang of being an alpha, Ethan is still hot-headed, and Isaac is still mostly interested in goofing around so it went…” he hesitated, searching for the right words, “as well as it could go. That’s about the only way I can describe it.”  
  
“Scott’s trying,” Stiles said, rolling out of bed to find clothes. “I can’t speak for the others though.” Derek pulled the covers up to his shoulders, hiding his body that Stiles had unapologetically been staring at. “C’mon! Up!” Stiles yanked at the covers and Derek groaned. Stiles stepped onto the bed, buttoning up his jeans, and started jumping.  
  
“I will pin you down if I have to,” Derek snarled, keeping his eyes shut tight. Stiles dropped down to his hands and knees and kissed a trail up Derek’s neck to his stubble-covered jaw.  
  
“Is that a threat or a promise,” Stiles asked playfully. He saw Derek’s lips curl into a smirk only a moment before Stiles was flat on his back, Derek’s hands pinning his wrists to the bed. Stiles rolled his hips forward, pressing his body more firmly into Derek’s. Hazel eyes scanned Stiles’ face, neck, then chest. Derek leaned in, his lips gently brushing Stiles’.  
  
“Absolutely a threat,” Derek said, playfully nipping at Stiles’ lower lip before jumping off the bed and pulling on the jeans he’d dropped on the floor when he’d crawled into bed at three in the morning.  
  
“You’re sleepy,” Stiles said, climbing off the bed, “I could take you.” He slipped on a plain navy blue t-shirt.  
  
“No, you couldn’t,” Derek scoffed, his back turned to Stiles.  
  
“One of these days I’ll catch you off guard.” Stiles admired the tattoo on Derek’s back only a moment before deciding to seize the opportunity. He tiptoed across the room and leapt up, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders and legs around his waist. Derek carried on as if Stiles wasn’t hanging off him, wriggling around, trying to take him to the ground. Stiles gently bit at Derek’s neck, not wanting to hurt him but wanting to just _prove a point_. Derek began backing up towards the bed.  
  
“Reconsider,” Derek suggested flatly. Stiles continued biting at his neck, making growling noises. “Three,” Derek grabbed Stiles’ ankles, “two,” he stopped at the edge of the bed, his calves touching the wood frame, “one.”  
  
“No, no, no!” Stiles scrambled to free his ankles but it was too late. Derek landed on top of him. Hard. “Oh my god why,” Stiles whined, clutching his chest. Derek stood and offered a hand to help Stiles up. Stiles took it and was pulled abruptly to his feet.  
  
“One of these days you will learn.” He gently cupped Stiles’ chin and raised it to give him a kiss. Stiles crinkled his nose.  
  
“Wolf breath.” Stiles shook his head, grinning. Derek rolled his eyes and pushed Stiles back onto the bed. “I was kidding!” Stiles laughed and threw a pillow at Derek, who was headed for the bathroom. Derek, in turn, flipped him a middle finger and slammed the door.


End file.
